the flame, the bachelor, and the sharpshooter
by Mrs Daryl Dixon
Summary: the flame alchemist brings together a bachelor and a sharpshooter. i know the summary sucks please read


The flame the bachelor and the sharpshooter

By conrad's gurl

Disclaimer I don't own FMA

Why is it always him Havoc thought as he walked away from mustang and yet another girl he liked. Hawkeye saw Havoc's depressed face and she knew that could mean only one thing Roy and taken yet another girl. At least it was better than when he was rejected by Amrstrong's sister. At least it wasn't the girls own brother who beat him out.

As Havoc mope his way down the hall he passed Breada, Furey, and Ed. They all knew what his face was about they felt sorry for him. If it weren't for Roy he would have a girl already. Havoc made his way to the locker room and sat down.

"You know that you should really stop finding girls that go for the colonel type" Hawkeye said trying to comfort him.

"Oh yeah like who he's almost perfect I mean he's good looking has a sense of humor and he's strong oh yeah and to top it all off he a ranking officer in the military what's not to like" Havoc said plopping down on a close by bench.

"Oh come on I know for sure there is a girl out there for you" Hawkeye said smiling.

"Yeah like who any one you know"

"Yes how about this I set up a date for tomorrow night"

"Sure" Havoc said enthusiastically but also surprised he still doesn't believe there is a girl out there that would choose him over Roy. The rest of Havoc's day went pretty well other than the ED rants thought out the day evoked by Roy.

"Havoc what has you all happy this morning" Roy asked.

"Oh nothing" Havoc said. There was no way he was telling Roy about his blind date. Havoc spent the rest of the day avoiding telling Roy why he was happy and badgering Hawkeye about who this girl was and she wouldn't tell him.

finally the time came and he went to the place Hawkeye told him and he found Hawkeye but no one else. Hawkeye looked very beautiful. Havoc couldn't remember ever seeing her in a dress.

"so where is this girl" Havoc asked.

"Right in front of you" Hawkeye said smiling.

"Oh ok," Havoc said but then realized what she said "Wait you mean you but I thought you loved Mustang"

"Yeah most people do" Hawkeye said laughing, "I do love him but as a brother"

"But we have nothing in common"

"Oh yes we do lets see we follow one of the most annoying and yet he is the best man in the military, we both do love Black Hayate, and we have to put up with ED rants and there is much more we could talk about over dinner what do you say" Hawkeye said as they walked toward the restaurant. They spent the whole night talking.

:::2 month later:::

"Riza did you give those paper I gave to you to the colonel" Havoc asked.

"Yes Jean but you know him it will take him about two days to sign them" Riza said laughing.

"Maybe you should give him that encouragement you were talking about" Havoc said laughing.

"Hey since when did you guy start calling each other by first names" Breada asked, "and now you have inside jokes"

"Oh I don't know" Hawkeye said she decided that she just might give roy that encouragement.

"Hawkeye are you out your mind" Roy yelled from his office. The men ran to his office to see Hawkeye with her gun out.

"You see colonel Jean and I decided that you need some encouragement now if you please could you get that paper work done" Hawkeye said. After that Roy signed the papers faster than he has ever done before. When he was done Hawkeye kindly put her gun away.

"See I told you it would work" Hawkeye said walking out of the room smiling at Havoc. Slowly ever one stared to file out.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc could you come her" Roy asked irritated at the event that had just unfolded.

"Yes Colonel," Havoc asked.

"Is there something going on between you and first lieutenant Hawkeye"

"No what makes you ask" Havoc said nervously the two had decided that it would be a good idea to keep there relationship under wraps the only people who knew were ed and al.

"Nothing you two just seem cozy that is all you may leave" With that Havoc left.

Epilogue

Havoc and Hawkeye have had a very good relationship thus far. And oddly enogh Roy is the Glue that keeps them together.


End file.
